Realisations
by aussie99
Summary: what happens when Bella realises how Edward feltwhile she was off on the rez misleading Jacob, (set during eclipse)


It was a fine day,sunday,when Bella woke up to a very morose looking Alice sitting on the rocking chair in her room.It was a place that Edward had often occupied while waiting for Bella to wake up. Bella felt a pang of disappointment to see a certain vampire boyfriend missing but quickly recovered when she remembered the very necessary hunting trip that he had to take.

"What's wrong Alice? you look way too sad for a sunny day! Not having a good day?"

"I lost your vision this morning.." Alice replied in a very subdued voice.

"oh...um I was planning on visiting Jacob today..I haven't seen him since two days...and he's kinda missing me so..that must be why you lost my future."

"I assumed that much from the next vision I saw."

"and what was that about?"

"oh..nothing much..just your fight with Edward!"

"what!? fight? why in hell would I fight with Edward?

"because he is gonna try and warn you about Jacob.."

"warn about what exactly?"

"just that how Jacob is playing with your guilt just to take you away from edward.."

"What are you talking about Alice? Jacob would never do such a thing.? he respects my choice although he hates Edward.."

"And how do you know that Bella? Please explain how,because I cannot see him respecting your choices when he repeatedly thinks about you the way a lover does. The way he never misses a chance to think lechorous thoughts about you in presence of Edward. I don't see an ounce of respect when he insults you on your wish to stay with Edward.Moreover I don't see you being affected at all when he insults Edward in front of you.Is the fact that, Edward left you to save you,why you let Jacob insult him or that you don't love Edward enough that it's easy for you to hear it?"

"Enough Alice!",Bella snarled at her.

"l'm not saying anything does not mean that you get to question my love for Edward ..because I'm not gonna hear you say anything about our relationship.What we have will not be questioned.ever.you get that?"

"Why should I not question it Bella ?? Youre letting that mutt play you and you don't wanna listen to any warnings from us. How do you think it makes Edward feel?To see his mate with another man,his enemy,just because he went away for your own good? to keep you safe? I love you and I love my brother.and I won't lose both of you because of that stupid mutt! "

"So I came here to give you something to think about,because if it goes like this anymore then no one is going to be happy at the end.Trust me when I say this Bella that you both will lose each other.and I'm not not goin to let that happen again!

just think about it."

With those last words Alice flew out in the trees.

Bella just sat there thinking for a long time.had she really been that blind that she could not see her love's despair over her visits to la push.Truthfully,lately she did not have any desire to visit la push anymore.It was just not the same anymore.Ever since Jacob had joined Sam's pack he had not been the same anymore.He had become a bit manipulative,playing Bella over her guilt.as Bella sat thinking she really was seeing the differences now, how her best friend had now changed.and yet she let him manipulate him.let him hurt Edward.She now realised that her once best friend was now a warewolf who was using her as a weapon against his moral enemy.

Alice's word had been like a bucket of cold water to Bella that had jolted her awake from the fantasy world she had been living in.The mere thought of losing Edward again caused the hole in her heart to rear it's ugly head.

And then the waterworks stated.Small salty drops leaking from the corner of her eyes,soaking in her ratty t-shirt.

And that's how Edward found her two hours later.He had rushed to bella's when he saw in Alice's mind,what had happened this morning when he was away.He was furious with Alice for causing any Distress to Bella.His angel simply didn't deserve the harsh treatment.

He enveloped her sobbing figure in his arms,making soothing noises.He wanted to end Alice for making her angel cry.

"Shh..don't cry angel, I'm so sorry you had to listen to Alice spout off that rubbish. I'm so sorry love.please just don't cry."

Bella was shocked to hear him apologizing . After how she had been treating him these past month,him apologizing to her was just absurd.It was simply wrong on so many levels.

"Why are you sorry?it's me who should be apologizing,not you. Alice is right.its my fault. I knew how Jacob was manipulating my guilt to get to you.but I just chose to ignore it. It's my fault that someone is able to question my love for you...I gave let him go on too far.

but I promise not anymore. I promise to not let him get to me anymore. I'm not letting him take you away from me.please dont leave me please ...please dont leave.."

By now she was in hysterics.Edward was at loss at how to comfort the broken angel in his arms.So he did the only thing he could think of doing that would distract his love from her despair.He kissed her forehead softly,slowly drifting down to her eyelids,then the apple of her cheeks. Softly caressing the soft skin of her cheeks,his lips slowly drifted toward her pink pouty lips.

By the time he reached her lips Bella was thoroughly distracted,her heart beating like the wings of hummingbird. Hearing her heart fluttering like that at his touch filled Edward with pride and releif.His Bella was now distracted.she was not crying anymore.she was calm enough.

He knew that this was not the end.They would talk about this.More tears would be shed,but for now he was content holding his angel in his arms,no longer afraid of their future.No longer afraid of the mutt ruining things.

Maybe he will not kill Alice anymore.


End file.
